Optic Ink AU - Ficlets
by Deverick-Racoma
Summary: Word Prompt Ficlets for Optic Ink.


Disclaimer: I don't own BatiM or Optic Ink, they belong to theMeatly and Metamatronic respectively.

I'm feeling inspired today. Here's some more drabble things. Not chronological.

 **1\. Birth**

The birth of Alice Angel wasn't a pretty one, a body like theirs was never meant for two, but even so their body persisted because of her obsession with becoming the perfect Alice Angel.

 **2\. Enthusiasm**

Alison despite only being an unpaid intern in the studio was among of the most enthusiastic and hard worker there and got along with everyone except for Susie. Alison never understood why Susie detested her so, and no matter what overture of friendship she tried Susie never seemed to forgive her for whatever mistake she had done to cause such emotions.

 **3\. Love**

Norman had never really thought himself the romantic type, and with his orientation it was probably for the best that he wasn't but even so he couldn't help but think that he was falling for a certain music loving blond.

 **4\. Hate**

Susie hated that little blonde intern who charmed her co workers and stole her role, one of these days she'd show them all how much of a manipulative bitch that Alison was to them.

 **5\. Triumph**

Henry was happy that their first cartoon managed to do so well and with this he felt like he just won the lottery. With the success of this first animation he hoped that he and Joey would find talented people to work with them at the studio.

 **6\. Feel**

Sammy was never quite certain how to feel about Norman. He knew for a fact that they were friends, fairly close ones at that, but still there were this moments that he felt that they could be more.

 **7\. Wrecked**

Everything was ruined when that little blonde turd first entered the studio, she stole her role when clearly that it was perfect for her. She'd have her role of Alice Angel no matter what it took, that role was hers and it will be hers again!

 **8\. Soft**

The Bendy dolls were soft and made for good pillows, which was something Sammy could appreciate since he got so little sleep here in this godforsaken studio. Ever since waking up under all those cans the dolls provided a good sort of comfort.

 **9\. Cold**

Sometimes it got surprisingly cold inside the studio at least he had a great source of warmth in the form of his new friend Lensey.

 **10\. Without**

 ** _*BANG*_**

Was the sound that Sammy heard only a few moments after Lensey's departure. He didn't know why he felt like a world without Lensey would just feel so wrong despite only knowing him for a short time but still he felt like an old friend so despite being surrounded with that dreaded ink he ran across it to check on his companion.

 **11\. Inspiration**

Henry would never admit to Joey's face that the inspiration for Bendy came from Joey himself. The big goofy smile and that sense of mischief couldn't really match anyone except Joey Drew.

 **12\. Confused**

Norman had been stuck down here in the studio for he didn't know how long which only served to add the jumbled mess his mind had been since waking up with his projector for a head but still he continued to walk around the desolate studio for fear of going mad if he stayed still for too long.

 **13\. Affection**

"Lensey," as Sammy called him now, couldn't help but stare at the way Sammy was hugging now ever since a few "nights" ago he began to start acting affectionate never leaving his side unless surrounded by ink and sometimes not even then. While the sudden change in behaviour was worrying he couldn't really complain. Maybe the loneliness was getting to him to?

 **14\. Joy**

The first time Norman saw Sammy acting as himself again he felt a great deal of joy as the last time he saw the man he was a creature similar to those creatures that always seemed to be searching for something obsessed with his faith to the Bendy creature walking around in the studio.

 **15\. Horror**

When Henry first received the letter from Joey he was concerned but not too much, Joey's an eccentric so him exaggerating the few months that passed into years wasn't too odd maybe it was just his friend missing his presence. So after clearing things up with his family he immediately returned to the studio. The moment he opened the door to go inside the studio was the moment he felt horror and promised to himself to never leave Joey by himself again without any regular form of contact.


End file.
